Destino
by SesshoRin
Summary: "Por eso L nunca pudo elegir entre tú y yo. Porque tú tienes lo que a mí me falta, y yo soy lo que tú no eres." Mello y Near desde un principio debieron haber suplantado a L, ese era el destino de ambos. Y cuando el destino está pactado, ni la muerte puede des hacerlo. Final alternativo.
1. Contacto

Dos años habían pasado del cierre del caso Kira y la muerte de Light Yagami. Los ex policías recuperaron sus empleos en la Interpol, y la SPK se disolvió debido a que su objetivo principal, que era atrapar a Kira, se cumplió. Near se convirtió definitivamente en L, y Roger, su mano derecha, pero el albino cambió muchísimo desde la resolución de ese caso. Ya no era tan frío y calculador como cuando vivía en el orfanato. Tampoco es que se convirtió en un impulsivo sin pensar antes de actuar, pero ahora era más emocional. Seguía teniendo la manía de enrollar un mechón de su blanco cabello entre los dedos y sentarse en el suelo con las rodillas al pecho. Pero ya no jugaba con sus figuras de acción, ni con rompecabezas, ni dados. Ahora que era más adulto, esas cosas ya no le llamaban la atención.

Desde que se convirtió en L, en esos dos años, resolvió muchísimos casos. Primero porque le gustaba, pero más allá de eso, no quería tener tiempo libre. Porque siempre que tenía un rato libre, su mente lo atormentaba con la culpa y el remordimiento de la muerte de cierto rival, de rubio cabello. Tal vez por esta razón es que ahora era más impulsivo, de alguna manera le hacía acordar a su adversario de la pre adolescencia. Gracias a Mello, él pudo atrapar a Kira, pero el precio a pagar fue muy alto. No puede decirse que eran "amigos" pero esa constante rivalidad, tanto en el orfanato, como en el caso Kira, con el rubio, era un juego que le gustaba. Eran como los dos reyes de un Ajedrez donde siempre se trataba de hacer caer al otro. Sí, ganó el juego, su rival cayó. No fue un perdedor, pero igualmente sintió como si hubiera perdido.

Con la muerte del director de la policía, Mello le ayudó a deducir que Kira obtenía información de ellos, y cuando Mello secuestró a la hermana de Kira, Sayu Yagami, y obtuvo la libreta, no dudó en matar a la mayoría de su personal, todo para demostrar su reto hacia él, pero a pesar de eso, Mello le ayudó, y él a cambio le dio información al falso L sobre él, en ese momento ayudó a Kira. Por eso se sentía un traidor, un tramposo, una persona sin escrúpulos que usa a las personas como peones para ganar el juego. Aunque a decir verdad, en ese momento era eso: una persona sin sentimientos. Pero ya no. Ahora que veía todo desde una perspectiva diferente, pudo ver los errores que llevaron a la muerte de Mello, y eso era una culpa que no lo dejaba dormir en paz por las noches.

No solo con el secuestro ayudó, si no que fue el mismo Mello quien le dijo sobre las reglas falsas de la libreta la última vez que se vieron. Bueno, ni siquiera lo vio de frente, sólo de perfil, como si su ayuda fuera insignificante, como si no valiera nada, y por último con el secuestro de Takada, fue la última pieza del rompecabezas para ganarle a Kira, gracias a eso, pudo averiguar que había una libreta falsa y vencerlo en su propio juego.

Nunca actuó directamente, pero las acciones de Mello fueron las que ayudaron a Near. Y claro, todo el mérito y las felicitaciones se las llevó él, y solo él. Y si vamos al caso, el que tenía más ilusión de ser L era Mello, no él. Era injusto por donde lo mires.

Por eso sentía que le debía mucho a Mello. Y ahora que no estaba, no había forma de compensarlo. No había forma de darle las gracias. No había forma de nada.

… ¿o sí?

El actual L, estaba verificando los datos de un caso en el ordenador cuando llegó Lidner corriendo hasta donde estaba él.

-Near.

-¿Qué ocurre Lidner?

- Estaba viniendo para acá, sólo me faltaba una cuadra, cuando un hombre con una máscara me dijo que te entregue esto. – Ella le pasó una caja pequeña envuelta. Near la toma y la abre. En su interior sólo había un teléfono.

-¿Cuáles fueron sus palabras exactas?

-El hombre dijo: "llévaselo a tu jefe, el albino y rápido". Después salió corriendo hacia una camioneta que lo esperaba en la esquina y arrancó. No tenían patente.

-Está bien Lidner, déjame solo, necesito pensar.

-Está bien. – Y la rubia salió de la habitación mientras Near se enrollaba un mechón de su cabello en los dedos, y examinaba el teléfono con su otra mano.

"¿Quién sería el hombre de la máscara y para qué me envió esto? No. Apuesto a que sólo fue un intermediario. En ese caso ¿Quién es el que está detrás de todo esto? Sabe que Lidner trabaja para mí, es decir, me conoce, sabe quién soy, y además se tomó la molestia de cubrir el rostro de su ayudante, ¿Quién sería tan astuto de tomar esta precaución? El teléfono solo sirve para recibir llamadas, y no viceversa. Típico de un secuestrador: las reglas de comunicación las pone él. Quien quiera que sea esta persona, me conoce a mí y a Lidner, es inteligente, y tiene la experiencia de un secuestrador. Al único que conozco con todas estas características es…"

En ese momento Near abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima, todas las piezas encajaban, solo se podría tratar de una única persona… Mello. Pero es imposible, él esta…

Justo en ese momento el teléfono empezó a sonar. Near ni siquiera se preocupó en conectarlo a un distorsionador de voz, ya que sus sospechas de la persona que le regaló el teléfono, eran irrefutables. Atendió a la primera sonada.

-¿Cómo se encuentra el mejor detective del mundo? –Y luego se escuchó el sonido de una tableta de chocolate siendo partida en dos.

Esa voz llena de arrogancia, altanería solo podía pertenecer a Mello. Y si aún no se lo creía, solo una persona comería chocolate mientras se burla de él. Ahora sí que estaba seguro de quien era.

-M… Mello.

-Daría lo que sea por ver tu cara de asombro en este momento. Aunque conformarme con tu tono de voz entrecortado no es poco. ¿No es increíble cuantas veces uno puede escapar de la muerte… Near?

Near no sabía que contestar a eso. El hecho de que Mello esté vivo lo reconfortaba y a la vez lo desconcertaba. Pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que sentía como si se librara de un enorme peso en sus hombros.

-Seguramente tienes un montón de dudas, pero no te preocupes, las contestaré todas si nos encontramos.

Near se recuperó del impacto de saber que Mello estaba vivo, y volviendo a su inanimada voz neutral de siempre contesto -En ese caso, ¿Por qué no viniste tú en persona? No es como si no lo hubieras hecho antes.

-No quiero ver a tus policías. Y la vez anterior fue porque necesitaba buscar esa foto en persona, no podía mandar a otro. Entonces, nos encontramos o no?

Near estaba a punto de negarse pero entonces recordó todo lo que le debía a Mello, y no pudo simplemente negarse.

-De acuerdo. ¿Cuáles son tus condiciones?

-No me sorprende que ya hallas deducido que tendría condiciones, tu velocidad para razonar sigue siendo sorprendente. Bueno escucha con atención porque solo lo diré una vez. Sé que estás en Kanto, Japón. En este momento me encuentro en un hotel de esa misma ciudad. Luego te paso la dirección por mensaje. Vendrás solo. Tengo monitoreado todas las cámaras del hotel, así que verificaré si vienes con compañía, pero no te preocupes, te doy mi palabra de que no intentaré hacerte nada, de hecho, comprendí que sería estúpido por mi parte si lo hiciera, de algún modo, tus agentes se enterarían, ya que, solo yo tengo el poder de hacer que el gran L salga de su cueva. Ya no soy el estúpido impulsivo de antes sabes. – Near pudo notar como la voz se iba apagando en la última frase. Y escuchó otro mordisco a la tableta de chocolate.

-De acuerdo. Te doy mi palabra de que iré solo.

-Bien. Nos veremos mañana a las 11 pm, a la dirección que te mandaré ahora. Adios Near.

Y colgó. Segundos después sonó el timbre anunciando la llegada de un mensaje de texto.

"Bien Mello, veremos cómo es que escapaste de la muerte. De nuevo."


	2. Reencuentro

Era el día indicado, con 10 minutos faltantes para la hora indicada. Near estaba a una cuadra de lugar caminando hacia el hotel. No era un hotel como los que él solía hospedarse en caso de que tenía que trasladarse. Era más bien de esos, para gente turista de clase media-baja. Bajo la excusa de que viajaría con Roger a La casa de Wammy, Near pudo evitar que sus agentes lo sigan. Y a Roger lo evitó diciendo que viajaría con Rester a alguna parte para resolver un caso. En definitiva, con su intelecto podía manejar como quería a los adultos, aunque nunca necesitó hacerlo, hasta hoy. En cuanto llegó al hotel, cruzó directamente el vestíbulo sin preocuparse por nadie, ya que sabía qué piso y habitación sería la de Mello.

A medida que ascendía por el ascensor, Near se preguntaba que buscaría de él. Sabía perfectamente que no solo era una reunión para verse y contarse sobre su vida. Había algo más entre líneas, pero Near no podía deducir qué. Y por primera vez en su vida, no podía predecir el próximo movimiento de su amigo/rival.

Mil hipótesis distintas armó en su mente pero ninguna respondía a su pregunta ¿Cómo es que Mello seguía con vida? Era imposible. Las pruebas estaban ante sus ojos pero aún no lo creía. Burló a la muerte, a la Death Note, a Kira, a él mismo. El ascensor llegó a su destino y las puertas se abrieron. Near caminó indiferente y con pasos tranquilos. Llegó a la puerta de la habitación y tocó. Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió.

El apartamento estaba a oscuras, buscó el interruptor y cuando lo encontró cerró la puerta. Al prender la luz pudo ver bien; una cocina comedor por un lado. Un escritorio con un computador portátil con la pantalla dividida en cuatro que mostraba las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad, una cama del otro lado, deshecha, y una puerta que, seguramente, era el baño. Después había un par de decoraciones del hotel, como un esquinero con un florero vacío o un cuadro de una pintura abstracta, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Near era el rubio que estaba de espaldas a él mirando a través del ventanal, admirando el paisaje urbano de Kanto a la noche. Parecía muy concentrado, perdido en sus pensamientos, o melancólico, no podía decidirse por ninguno de los dos. Es como si no hubiera notado que tenía una visita a sus espaldas. Estaba más alto de la última vez que lo vio, su cabello también estaba más largo y en su mano derecha tenía una tableta de chocolate media mordida. Aunque no estaba vestido de negro o de cuero, típico de él, si no de un jean gastado y una camisa azul claro, definitivamente estaba ahí. Vivo.

-Así que viniste. Y según las condiciones pactadas.

-Te di mi palabra de que lo haría.

-Lo sé. – Y por primera vez el rubio miró al albino a los ojos. Su mirada estaba apagada, como si tuviera una gran tristeza guardada, ya no era altanera y soberbia, propio de él. Si Near hubiera sido el frío y calculador de su pre adolescencia, nunca hubiera notado esa mirada sin vida. Tenía grandes ojeras marcadas, producto de seguramente, varias noches en vela. Hasta sus ojos parecían que perdieron su color azul claro, parecían más grises, monótonos. Parecían sus ojos. Estaba más pálido y mucho más flaco. – Siéntate, seguramente tienes muchas dudas. –Ni siquiera se molestó en decirle alguna broma sarcástica, como siempre hacía en el pasado.

Mello se sentó en el sillón, frente a él, y Near decidió sentarse en el piso, en esa posición tan "cómoda" para él.

-¿Podrías explicarme cómo es que estas vivo? - Near trató de sonar indiferente, pero al hablar, toda la preocupación, nerviosismo, ansiedad y hasta podría decirse enojo, aunque también tranquilidad, se vieron reflejados en su voz, y no pasó desapercibido para el rubio.

-¿Ahora hablas como un ser humano normal con emociones? Wow, el puesto de L te ha cambiado Near. –Ni siquiera lo dijo con rencor, o resentimiento como habría esperado Near. Simplemente sonó… indiferente.

-Tú también has cambiado mucho Mello pero creí que vine a que contestaras mis preguntas, no a ser cuestionado. – Dijo Near mientras arqueaba una ceja ¿Era su imaginación, o el albino hablaba con un tono de reproche?

-Tienes razón. Te lo explicaré. Te explicaré todo. -Mello dejó a un lado su tableta de chocolate y miró un punto fijo en la habitación mientras volvían a su mente los recuerdos de ese día. El día que casi muere. Otra vez.

-Cuando secuestré a Takada, tenía muy claro, que sólo eso podía hacer para ayudar al caso. Ya no me importaba si moría o no. Mi único objetivo era ganarte, aunque sea una única vez. En fin, llevé a Takada a un camión de carga y cuando la obligué a quitarse toda la ropa en caso de que tenga localizadores, pude notar que tenía un trozo de la Death Note entre su ropa interior. Sabía que, aunque sea solo un pedazo, surtía el mismo efecto, porque… eh, yo mismo la probé cuando maté a algunos agentes de la SPK. – Mello se volvió hacia Near para ver su reacción, pero como casi siempre: no reflejó nada.

-Oh, entiendo. Continúa.

-Al ver que tardaba mucho en quitarse sus últimas prendas, me acerqué a ella, con la excusa de intimidarla con el arma, pero en realidad, le arranqué el pedazo de hoja que tenía, fingiendo que no sabía de que se trataba, lo examiné y en un rápido movimiento le cambie su hoja, por otra, común y corriente. La textura y tamaño del papel eran distintos pero supongo que estaba tan asustada que no se dio cuenta. Aparente indiferencia, y le tire el pedazo de hoja a sus pies, como si no me importara que acabara de salvar mi vida, y me fui al asiento del conductor. A pesar de eso, aún así, solo estaba triste, resignado, porque era lo único que podía hacer por el caso. Ya me resigne a perder el puesto de L, pero resignarme a perder el caso Kira también, fue devastador. Y eso si sumamos la muerte de Matt. Eso no lo vi venir. Y nunca me lo perdoné. No sabes lo que es sentir el constante remordimiento contra uno mismo, por sentir que por tu culpa mataron a un cercano tuyo. – Pero en realidad Near, sí estaba más familiarizado con la sensación de lo que pensaba Mello. – En fin, anteriormente había instalado una cámara, para vigilarla y cuando la vi escribir mi nombre, supe que tenía que fingir mi muerte, por eso me estacioné en las ruinas y fingí el ataque cardíaco. Al minuto Takada llamó por celular pero no podía escuchar que dijo. Si rastreaban el celular, en unos minutos nos encontrarían, pero no podía irme ya que supuestamente estaba muerto. Luego de unos minutos, vi que Takada, prendió fuego todo el lugar con ayuda del encendedor de la guantera de la moto y el tanque de gasoil. Rápidamente me di cuenta que era obra de Kira, para eliminar la evidencia, ya que no había razón para el suicidio si en unos minutos la iban a rescatar. Salí del camión y da la casualidad que un hombre de mi edad pasaba por la carretera en su auto. Le disparé y lo coloqué en mi lugar. Después me robé su auto y desaparecí del mapa. Por los medios me enteré que el cuerpo del secuestrador quedó tan calcinado, que no se pudo averiguar nunca su identidad. Ahora que sabes la historia de cómo estoy vivo, pasemos a lo que realmente importa.

-¿Disculpa? –Near sabía que había algo detrás de todo ese encuentro. A pesar de que su "amigo" se volvió mucho más calculador con sus movimientos, aún tenía ese lado efusivo que le permitía adivinar sus intenciones. Aún así, fingió ser indiferente, aunque no le costó mucho.

-Oh vamos. Es obvio que no me contacte contigo solo porque te echaba de menos. La verdad, y nunca me perdonaré por caer tan bajo, es que necesito pedirte un favor. – Mello cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó sus manos en puños, como si le costara un horror decir tales palabras. Pero si vamos al caso, si era un horror para su orgullo.

Era increíble como habían cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo. Near se volvió más impulsivo, y hasta estúpido en cierto caso, ya que ir solo a encontrarse con tu rival de toda la vida, sin compañía, con la posibilidad de que pase cualquier cosa, incluso morir, era algo verdaderamente imbécil. Ese actuar era típico de Mello, no de él.

Mello también había cambiado mucho. Se volvió más asqueroso, sarcástico y hasta calculador, ya que contactar a L, no es algo tan simple. Su altanería se cambió por la frialdad. Típico de Near, pero no de él.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, de cierto modo, habían cambiado los roles.


	3. Confesión

El único sonido que se escuchaba en la habitación era el del computador. Near no puso evitar que sus emociones se reflejaran en su cara, y ciertamente su semblante solo mostraba la incredulidad. Y es que, primero enterarse que Mello nunca murió, después que ideó un plan para sobrevivir que nunca se le había cruzado por la mente como posible, (sin dudas, había subestimado al rubio) y ahora el haberse ingeniado un plan para comunicarse con él y citar un encuentro, todo fríamente calculado, y por si fuera poco, lo último que esperaba escuchar para completar ese día, era que su rival, la persona más vanidosa que había conocido en la vida, le pidiera un favor a él, justamente a él.

-¿Un favor? ¿De qué se trata?

El albino notó como un brillo de esperanza se posaba en su mirada. –Necesito que me des la Death Note. En realidad menos que eso, con una hoja sería suficiente.

Así que a eso se reducía su visita. Mello quería el arma de Kira. -Temo que eso es imposible.

-¡QUÉ! –El rubio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, como si le hubieran dado la sentencia de muerte.

-Cuando el caso se cerró y Light Yagami murió, el shinigami que era el dueño de la libreta vino a buscarla. Se la dimos y él dijo que volvería a su mundo. De todas formas no pusimos resistencia porque al menos la SPK no tenía intenciones de usarla.

-Oh no, maldición. – Dijo el rubio mientras se agarraba las sienes con ambas manos y maldecía entre murmullos. Cuando levantó la mirada de nuevo hacia el albino, éste pudo notar que el brillo que había visto hace un momento se había esfumado, de hecho, parecía más abatido que incluso antes. Verlo de esa manera hizo que casi se arrepintiera de haberle dicho eso. –Bueno supongo que eso es lo que llaman el karma, ahora sí que no podré escapar de la muerte. –Hizo una mueca que por lejos estaba a parecerse a una sonrisa y hasta el tono de su voz sonó apagado, seco.

-¿Para qué ibas a usarlo, de todos modos?

-¿Cambiaría algo si te lo dijera? –El rubio dejó de mirar el suelo para mirar con pesar al albino.

-No lo sabremos al menos que lo hagas.

-Buen argumento. Bien, como quieras. La cosa es que, estoy siendo perseguido por los jefes de la mafia. Y dentro de poco por la policía, si mis deducciones son correctas. –Mello se pasó una mano por el pelo, mientras que mordía un pedazo de chocolate.

-¿Por qué?

-Es una historia larga.

-Tengo tiempo.

-No es interesante la vida de un criminal Near.

-Solo cuéntame de una vez la historia ¿quieres Mello?

-A mi me parece o estás… ¿impaciente? Bueno, como sea, si voy a contarte el fin, supongo que tengo que contarte los medios, en otras palabras, desde el principio. Cuando me fui del orfanato, estuve un tiempo haciendo trabajos pocos pagados. Era humillante para mí. Caí en los barrios bajos y ahí conocí la mafia. Me uní al grupo y con mi inteligencia, los ayudé a planear estrategias para robar bancos, medios de transporte de drogas, lavado de dinero, prostitución, de todo. Cada vez era más respetado entre los jefes de la mafia, porque gracias a mí, podían ganar millones. Luego me hice amigo del jefe, de los jefes, se podría decir que era su mano derecha. Tenía todo a mi disposición, dinero, mujeres, chocolate… –El rubio sonrió, pero la felicidad no llegó a sus ojos. – Pero no me gustaba seguir órdenes. No me sentía bien con migo mismo. Es curioso, estaba con los criminales más peligrosos del mundo y lo que me inquietaba era que me ordenaran que hacer.

-No es curioso. De hecho, me sorprende que hayas pasado un tiempo siguiendo órdenes cuando toda tu vida fuiste un rebelde. – Objetó Near.

-Cierto. Un día el jefe murió de un repentino ataque al corazón luego ser publicado en los medios como sospechoso de organizar un contrabando de armas a los Estados Unidos. Supongo que cortesía de Kira. Decidieron que quedaría al mando. Fue entonces que empecé a planear sobre cómo atrapar a Kira por mi cuenta. Y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue secuestrar al director de la policía a cambio de la Death Note. El resto de la historia ya la conoces. Tú ganas y yo pierdo. Como siempre. –El rubio frunció el ceño ante la última frase, mientras sus labios se curvaban hacia abajo.

-Volví a la mafia, y esta vez, me dediqué al crimen al %100. Estafé, robé, incluso maté sin piedad. Me llené de dinero sucio. Tenía todos los recursos a mis pies para hacer lo que quisiera. Pero nunca nada me llenó y cada vez me deprimía más y más. Un día nos teníamos que trasladar de base, y cuando estaba juntando las pocas pertenencias personales que tenía, encontré mi foto. Esa que fui a buscar personalmente hasta ti. Recordé cuando me la tomaron. Recordé el orfanato, recordé mis objetivos, mis proyectos, mis principios, mis ideales y todo lo que era. Siempre quise convertirme en L, para ser la figura de la justicia, tal como el anterior. Quería ser exactamente como él, cuando saliera del orfanato, y justamente lo que hice fue todo lo contrario. Me convertí en el anónimo que en vez de acabar con los crímenes, los incrementaba. Estoy seguro que L debe estar muy decepcionado de mí, del uso que le di a mi inteligencia. Y no lo culpo, yo mismo estoy decepcionado de mis actos.

Near se sentía como cuando interrogaba criminales y estos estaban tan resignados a morir, que les daba lo mismo confesar sus más terribles actos. Y no le gusto para nada que Mello se parezca a esos infelices bastardos.

-Y ciertamente pude haber sido L, pero mi orgullo me impidió que compartiera el puesto contigo por la ridícula rivalidad que teníamos. En ese momento tenía 14 años y era muy estúpido e impulsivo… bueno, si vamos al caso, sigo siendo estúpido e impulsivo, solo que ahora tengo 22.

Ambos sonrieron porque, a pesar de toda el desconsuelo de Mello, aún se sentía con ánimos de hacer una frase sarcástica. Detrás de todo ese semblante de pena, aún estaba ese Mello lleno de coraje que ambos conocían.

- En fin, quise dejar la mafia, pero sabes, no es algo que simplemente puedes cambiar de un día para el otro. No puedes pasar de ser el cerebro de la mafia a un civil más, así porque sí. Cualquiera que quiere dejar la mafia es un traidor. Es una ley entre nosotros. La conozco bastante bien. Me escapé de nuestra base que estaba en los y volví acá. Se me están acabando los recursos y me están buscando. Hay una alta probabilidad de que me delaten a la policía. Puede que incluso busquen a L para que me lleven ante la justicia. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sepas que seguía con vida. Así que por eso decidí buscarte yo mismo. Aún me quedaba la Death Note y todo mi plan se sustentaba en eso. Conozco la cara y el nombre verdadero de todos mis enemigos mafiosos y pensaba en eliminarlos, no sin antes que me depositen una buena cantidad de dinero en una cuenta bancaria. –De repente el semblante de Mello cambió a uno de total amargura y resignación. –Pero ahora que ya no hay libreta, ya no puedo hacer nada. No tengo a nadie que me ayude, de hecho, el último de mis contactos que me debía un favor se lo cobré cuando le pedí que le dé el teléfono a Lidner. Ahora conoces mi historia Near. Perdón… L.

-Así que quieres dejar a mafia. –Near se enrolló un mechón en sus dedos mientras miraba el techo. –Pero no tienes los recursos para dejarlo. Eso explicaría tu actual estado…

-Sí, sí. No es necesario que te burles.

-No me estoy burlando, solo procesaba la información.

-Como sea, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea. Un nuevo plan. –El rubio miró a Near a los ojos, con determinación, pero una gran tristeza a la vez. -Tienes ante ti a uno de los mayores criminales de la mafia. Ya puedes decirles a tus agentes que suban y me arresten o me maten, la verdad es que ya me da igual, lo único que me importa es que al menos esos idiotas no me atraparon primero.

Mello agarró su chocolate y se recostó en el sillón mientras miraba el techo. En eso Near se paró y se sentó en el mismo sillón de Mello, por primera vez, como la gente suele sentarse.

-Mello, cuando dije que vine solo, no te estaba mintiendo, la prueba de eso es que en todo este tiempo que estuvimos hablando, si hubiera venido con alguien, ya habría entrado por la fuerza a verificar que todo esté bien.

-Pudiste tranquilamente traer micrófonos escondidos en la ropa.

-Puedes revisarme para verificarlo. –Near extendió sus brazos, y miró fijamente a Mello a los ojos. La determinación, la confianza, y hasta el toque de decepción por la desconfianza del otro, se vio reflejado en sus ojos grises. Y con eso, Mello comprobó que decía la verdad. El albino no lo traicionó. -Pero lo que quería decir, es que, aún tienes un último recurso.

-Mi único contacto fuera de la mafia eres tú, y que yo recuerde, no me debes nada.

-En realidad si te debo mucho Mello. –Near bajo los brazos y la cabeza a la vez.

-¿Qué?

-Tú me ayudaste a resolver el caso Kira. Me diste pistas importantes, y con tus acciones pude atraparlo. De no ser por ti, no sé cuales hubieran sido los resultados de ese caso.

-Ah cierto. Recuerdo que me usaste como una herramienta en tus deducciones como siempre. –Mello cerró los ojos, con nostalgia e impotencia.

-Te equivocas de nuevo Mello. No te usé, si no que me ayudaste a resolverlo, son dos puntos de vista distintos.

Pero Mello no lo escuchó, parecía que estaba en otro mundo. Seguía con los ojos cerrados y hasta dejó caer el sagrado chocolate de su mano, parecía en trance, un trance bastante profundo y triste. Near al ver el estado del rubio, se sintió impotente, como nunca en su vida. Quería a toda costa sacar a su "amigo" de ese dilema, quería verlo de nuevo comiendo chocolate, esforzándose para superarlo, que haga cosas estúpidas e impulsivas pero inteligentes, bien pensadas, quería que al verlo a los ojos, le devolviera esa mirada altanera, orgullosa y vivaz. No quería ver esta versión tan acabada y patética de Mello. En verdad le hacía acordar a los criminales con una condena a muerte. El estado lamentable, era muy similar al de esos delincuentes.

-Eso ya no importa, es el pasado. Ya no importa nada, porque ya no tengo… nada. No pertenezco ni al bando de los buenos, ni de los malos, ya no sé quién soy Near. –Sin que pudiera evitarlo, y para el asombro de Near, a Mello se le resbaló una lágrima por su mejilla. El albino conocía perfectamente el orgullo del rubio, y para que llegue a tales extremos de permitirle verlo en ese estado tan lastimoso, es porque realmente ya perdió todas sus esperanzas de vida. Eso sin dudas lo conmovió, y su primer impulso fue consolarlo, y aunque no era muy bueno en eso, por una vez más iba a seguir sus impulsos.

-Yo si se quién eres… _Mihael_.


	4. Renacer

Más lágrimas se escaparon, cuando escuchó que Near mencionó su verdadero nombre. Recordó cuando era un niño y todos le decían así, hasta que Roger notó su capacidad mental, y le explicó sobre la necesidad de tener un alias. A partir de ese momento fue Mello para todo el mundo. Pero aún tenía un nombre: Mihael. Hace tanto que nadie lo llamaba así. Ya había olvidado el sonido de su propio nombre, total, no era necesario, desde el momento en que le informaron de la posibilidad de suceder a L, el mejor detective del mundo, ya no podían nombrarlo con su verdadero nombre. Por eso le llegó al alma cuando se dio cuenta que su "rival" aún se acordaba de su nombre.

-Eres Mihael Keehl. El impulsivo, emocional, violento y efusivo Mello. Que nunca se te olvide eso. Desde que tengo memoria, siempre me dejaste muy en claro tus objetivos. Tu determinación y esfuerzo, siempre me impresionaron, tienes la iniciativa que yo nunca tuve y eso es digno de admirarse en ti.

Mello se quedó sin palabras ante lo que Near le estaba diciendo. Todas las características que para él siempre fueron defectos e incompetencias; ahora su propio rival se admiraba de eso.

-La razón de nuestra rivalidad es que siempre quisiste superarme. Ser más que yo. Pero nunca vas poder serlo porque…

-Si, si, ya sé, porque soy menos que tú, porque soy un perdedor, no necesito que me lo recuerdes.

-De nuevo exaltándote antes de tiempo. No Mello. Nunca fuiste menos que yo. Es por eso que L nunca se decidió por sólo uno de nosotros para sucederlo. Y de hecho no iba a ofrecerte mi ayuda como recurso, si no algo más importante… el puesto de L.

-¡Qué! –Mello se atragantó con el chocolate, que aún tenía en la boca, por lo que empezó a toser y se incorporó del sillón para mirar al albino cara a cara. –Esas bromas no dan gracia Near.

-Tú me conoces mejor que nadie. Sabes que cuando digo algo, lo digo en serio.

-Pues explícate porque no te entiendo.

-Es simple. Desde el principio comprendí la verdadera razón por la que L nunca eligió a ninguno de los dos en específico para ser su sucesor. Pero tú en cambio, al dejarte llevar por tus emociones no pudiste comprenderlo. Él quería que ambos trabajáramos juntos.

-Eso ya lo sabía. No me estás diciendo nada nuevo Near.

-¿Puedes dejarme terminar de hablar? Por lo visto sigues siendo impulsivo, pero está bien que seas así. Como iba diciendo, Elle Lawliet era una persona "casi" perfecta. El mejor capacitado para tener el puesto de L, porque era analítico, pero tenía emociones, era calculador e impulsivo, aborrecía el crimen, pero leí del informe del caso Kira que en un momento trabajó con un estafador y una ladrona profesional, osea criminales. L tenía dos personalidades totalmente diferentes complementadas que lo ayudaban a resolver casos fácilmente porque podía ver desde distintos puntos de vista. En otras palabras, él era la complementación tuya y mía. Por eso L nunca pudo elegir entre tú y yo. Porque tú tienes lo que a mí me falta, y yo soy lo que tú no eres. Si elegía a uno sólo de los dos, se iba a repetir la historia, y Kira ganaría, porque, aunque tú creas que te use para "jugar mi juego", en realidad, fuiste la otra parte de la investigación: la práctica. En cambio yo, solo hice la teórica. Ninguno es mejor que el otro Mello.

-Buen argumento. –Mello meditaba sobre las palabras de Near. Ciertamente su punto de vista objetivo y calculador, ahora le ayudaba a pensar con claridad. Para él siempre fue un favoritismo hacia Near. Siempre se sintió inferior a él porque no podía ser igual de tranquilo e indiferente. Su temperamento se lo impedía. Pero ahora entendía que ser emocional y efusivo también era una propiedad positiva para ser L. Ahora lo veía tan claro. Tantos años sintiéndose la sombra de Near, y la cosa es que, ambos son la cara de una misma moneda. Ambos son igual de importantes y esenciales para el puesto de L. ¿Cómo no pudo haberlo deducido antes?

-El puesto de L siempre va a pertenecerte Mello. A ambos. Este es tu último recurso. Tus opciones son: o dejas que la mafia y la policía se complementen para atraparte, o cumples con tus ideales cuando eran un niño del orfanato: ser L, como debió haber sido desde el principio, y atrapar criminales.

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? Sé que eres lo bastante inteligente para ser L por ti mismo. Y cambiaste mucho. Podría incluso decir que veo mucho de mí en ti ahora.

-Porque viéndote ahora, también veo mucho de mí en ti. Además, todo este tiempo, creyendo que estabas muerto… no me lo perdoné. Es decir, yo no fui el causante de tu supuesta muerte, pero aún así, me sentía culpable. Porque yo le hable de nosotros a Kira, y por eso supo que fuiste tú quien secuestró a Takada.

-Había supuesto eso hace mucho, y la verdad no me importa, pero ¿te diste cuenta de algo? Dijiste la palabra "sentir". Creí que el sentimental acá era yo. Ya casi eres como Elle Lawliet, no me necesitas Near.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes aún? Jamás seré como Lawliet. Acepto que cambie, ya no soy el analítico de antes, pero jamás seré como él, ni como tú. Y aunque tú también te volviste más calculador, siempre te guiarás por tu temperamento. Es parte de nuestra naturaleza. Nunca vamos a igualar a L por separado. Pero juntos, hasta lo superamos. Ese fue su objetivo al no decidir por uno. Por eso te necesito.

Ambos callaron cuando Near dijo la última frase. El albino no podía creer que se le haya escapado decir aquello y Mello simplemente no podía creer lo que dijo. Después de unos segundos, una sonrisa sincera aparecía en su rostro.

-Hemos madurado mucho Nate River. Ya no siento la necesidad de seguir siendo tu rival, y por lo visto, tu tampoco. Pero aún así, -Mello se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta la ventana de nuevo pensativo, pero ya no estaba devastado, sentía que una nueva oportunidad se le presentaba ante sus ojos, pero igualmente tenía sus dudas. – ¿Aceptarías la ayuda de un criminal, un estafador, un asesino, un genio de la mafia Near? – El rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza. Si la respuesta no era positiva, todo su futuro se vería abajo. En ese momento Near tenía la vida de Mello, en sus manos. Y ambos lo sabían.

-Jamás aceptaría trabajar con alguien tan corrupto… Solo estaría dispuesto a trabajar con el impulsivo, adicto al chocolate de Mello.

Mello supo inmediatamente el trasfondo de sus palabras. A Near no le importaba en lo más mínimo su vida en el pasado como delincuente. Solo quería que complementaran sus mentes, y que juntos sean L. Como debió haber sido. Desde un principio. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio que al final, si iba a cumplir con el sueño más grande de su infancia: ser la figura de la justicia.

-De acuerdo. A partir de ahora, ambos seremos L. –Mello observó por el reflejo de la ventana que Near se estaba acercando a su lado para mirar también por la ventana.

-Perfecto. Ya no tienes que preocuparte por la mafia ni la policía. Una de las ventajas de ser L, es que trabaja totalmente en el anonimato. Nunca descubrirán tu paradero. Estas a salvo Mello.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Near con determinación. Mello con infinito agradecimiento. Sin que el albino lo pudiera evitar, el rubio lo abrazó como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-Gracias. Realmente gracias.

-No es a mí a quien tienes que agradecerlo. Esta fue la intención de Lawliet desde el principio. Tarde o temprano, se iba a cumplir. Llamaré a Roger para que nos venga a buscar. Nuestra base es el mismo edificio de la ex SPK.

-Aún así, gracias.

-Ya que ahora eres L, usarás ese recurso para poner tras las rejas a los jefes de la mafia que te persiguen. Librarte de tus enemigos, y atrapar criminales. Dos pájaros de un solo tiro. ¿Qué te parece?

-Es cierto, supongo que se habrán mudado, pero me hago la idea de donde podrían estar. Conozco sus negocios, y además ahora cuento con tu ayuda. –Después de pensarlo por unos segundos más, el rubio contestó: -Hagámoslo.

Luego de 3 meses de investigación, Mello y Near bajo el nombre de L, atraparon a los superiores de la Mafia Japonesa que se expandía por todo el mundo. Los años pasaron y ambos genios resolvieron muchísimos casos, con eficacia y rapidez. El nombre de L, que había sido manchado de ineficiente e incompetente por todos, por el tiempo que le había llevado resolver el caso Kira, se fue limpiando gracias a sus sucesores.

Obviamente tenían sus discusiones, y eso nunca iba a cambiar, ya que eran muy opuestos entre sí, pero ahora arreglaban sus diferencias de una manera más pacífica.

Los agentes de Near obviamente desconfiaron de Mello, pero al ver el verdadero empeño que ponía el rubio, tanto para atrapar a los criminales, como para ganarse su confianza, podían asegurar que había cambiado. Roger solamente sentía orgullo por sus ex pupilos, al ver que finalmente los sucesores de L estaban juntos.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, entre Near y Mello se formó una amistad irrompible. Tan así era, que hasta se creía imposible que alguna vez el rubio le haya apuntado con un arma y el albino le haya revelado información de él, a su peor enemigo sin sentir remordimiento. No. Todo eso había quedado en el pasado.

Así como las culpas y remordimientos de Near, como los complejos e inseguridades de Mello.

Fin.

**Nota de la Autora: Bueno, hasta acá el Fic. En realidad pensaba hacer un One-Shot, pero a medida que escribía, había muchas cosas que explicar, por lo que lo tuve que dividir, en fin, me pareció injusto el final de Mello, así que quería "revivirlo" de alguna manera, y me pareció bastante lógica la manera en que lo describí. Es mi primer Fic de Death note, por favor, no sean TAN malos. Acepto críticas constructivas. Si de casualidad encontraron alguna que otra falta de ortografía, pido perdón por adelantado. Y si quieren que siga escribiendo, solo háganmelo saber en los reviews. Hasta el próximo FanFic! **

**PD: gracias por los review que me motivaron a seguir escribiendo. :)**


End file.
